Spock's Daughter
by Cookie2016
Summary: Icheb x OC After many centuries she's found. When she wakes up, she has to deal with conflicts, many attempts of flirting and the new present time.
1. 1 Capsule

**1 Capsule**

The spaceship Voyager floated in the space near a class M planet.

"Captain, I'm receiving a strange signal."

"Explain!" Captain Janeway demanded.

"My scanners detected something on the planets surface", Tuvok said.

"Another living form?"

"I don't know. It looks like metal, I try to get a better signal."

"Do that. Report to me if you have something, I'm in my ready room."

 **One hour** **later**

 _Captain there is something you need to see!"_ Tuvok said over the communicator.

"I'm on my way!"

 **On the bridge**

"What is it lieutenant?" Janeway asked.

"The signal is stronger now. It looks like a capsule", Tuvok said.

"A capsule?" Janeway asked.

The lieutenant nodded.

"Liveform?"

"I can't pick up any, but I suggest we should examine the capsule", Tuvok suggested.

"Alright. Captain to transporter room."

 _"Yes Captain?"_ it came through the communicator.

"Lieutenant Tuvok will send you the coordinates of a capsule. Beam it on board if you have it located", Janeway demanded.

 _"Aye Captain."_

 _Captain the capsule is on board. What the ..._ _You won't believe what is in there."_

"Tell me", Janeway demanded.

 _"It's a human."_

"To the sick bay immediately! I'm on my way there."

 _"Understood."_

"Commander take the bridge."

"Aye Captain", Chakotay responded.

Janeway walked to the turbo lift.

"Computer, sick bay."

She waited a few seconds before the door opened with a hiss.


	2. 2 Preparations

**2 Preparations**

Janeway walked through the hallways and reached the doors to the sick bay.

The door opened with a hiss.

It revealed the huge room with its many bio beds.

In the middle of the room stood the capsule.

The doctor was already scanning a body, which was laying on one of the bio beds.

"Found something already?"

"Only a few facts", the doctor said.

"And these are?" Janeway wanted to know.

"Female, half human, in cryosleep for more than 100 years."

"What are you considering now?"

"The first thing that should be done is waking her up of course, but I will be needing help."

"And who?"

"Someone with technical experiences,

I suggest B'Elanna.

Then Neelix, because when she wakes up she will definately be weak, so she needs to restore her energy with the right food.

And maybe someone who can assist me as ...

nurse."

"Alright I will inform them.

I search for a ...

nurse."

Janeway walked out.

Just as she passed the doors she heard a voice.

 _"Captain, Seven here."_

"What is it Seven?"

 _"You requested some research of the planet ..."_

"I'm on my way."

Janeway went through the hallways to the astrometry lab.

"What do you have for information?"

"It is indeed a class M planet, but the atmosphere is not breathable.

The entire planet is not created for any living forms", Icheb explained.

"That's strange."

"We believe that the planet wasn't always like this.

It could have been destroyed by some nuclear weapon or else", Seven said.

"We can argue about that later.

Seven, how much medical experiences and knowledge do you have?"

"Sufficient.

Why?"

"A few moments ago we beamed a capsule on board with a human life form.

The only facts we have is that it is a female, half human and she was in cryosleep for more than one century.

Medical assistance is needed to wake her up."

"Alright."

"Can I be of assistance too?" Icheb asked.

"I haven't contacted B'Elanna and Neelix yet.

Can you talk to Neelix that he has to prepare some vitamins and other necessaries?"

Icheb nodded.

"Come to sick bay afterwards."


	3. 3 Who?

**3** **Who?**

"Is everything prepared?" Janeway asked.

"Yes Captain!"

Seven, Icheb, B'Elanna and the Captain stood next to the bio bed with the girl.

The doctor was preparing an injection.

"Ok captain.

Everything's ready."

"Wake her up."

The doctor did as told and gave the girl the prepared injection.

It took a few minutes for her body to react to the medicine.

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

They were a really dark chocolate brown.

"A flashlight", the doctor said.

SevenSeven handed him the requested object.

He took it and flashed it at her eyes which she immediately closed.

"It's ok."

While the doc examined her, B'Elanna slowly went to the captain, trying not to draw anyones attention.

"Captain", she whispered.

"What is it?"

"I did some tests with the capsule and some research.

It appears that it was constructed in the years 2260 maybe earlier or later."

Janeways eyes widened.

"What did you just say?"

"Everything ok captain?" Seven asked.

"Yes! Everything's fine Seven.

How is she doc?"

"She's healthy.

But she should be watched for the nenext few days or weeks.

The possibility of hypothermia is high, she could also loose consciousness."

The captain caught Icheb shooting worried glances over to the girl.

She smiled to herself.

"Icheb!"

"Yes captain?"

"Would it be ok for you to guard her?"

She could swear that she saw his face brighten up.

He nodded.

"Doctor tell him what to do."

"Aye captain."

Janeway turned and walked out of the sick bay, folloowed by B'Elanna.

They picked up where they left their conversation from earlier.

"What do you think about that?"

"I don't know.

But I wonder who she is."

_

 _Pleeeeeeaaaaaase_ _like_ _and_ _comment._


	4. 4 Jesmea

**4** **Jesmea**

Eyes like dark chocolate brown opened. The owner of these dark eyes let them wander through the room. The young girl didn't know where she sas. She didn't even remember how she got there. A door opened with a hiss and a young boy came in. He had brown hair. But the girl wondered what species he way from.

"You're awake", he said.

She jumped and wanted to flee but came face to face with the ground.

"Please do not be scared. I know the way I look must be frightening, but I assure you that I won't cause you harm."

"Why should I be scared of your appearance?"

"Because I was assimilated. I am part Borg."

"Excuse me but what is a Borg?"

"You really don't know?"

The girl shook her head.

"What's your name by the way?"

"I... I don't remember", she whispered.

"Well my name is Icheb, part Brunali, part Borg. I will be making sure that you are healthy. First of all, do you feel strong enough for a little tour and to get something to eat?"

The girl nodded. Icheb hold his hand out with a hairband. She combed her raven black hair and braided it. She was already wearing propper clothes, so there wasn't a need for changing them. Icheb guided her to the canteen. On the way there she stumbledmore than one time.

"Do you really feel strong enough to walk?"

The girl leaned on the wall, breathing heavily. Icheb walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sighing he scooped her up and brought her to he canteen. There they were greeted by Neelix, a Talaxian.

The girl was scared a bit and hid her face on Icheb's shoulder.

"That's Neelix, a Talaxian. He is also the cook here on this ship. Neelix do you have something?"

"I prepared everything. Here we have a juicy fruit salad and some toast and selfmade Talaxian cherry jam. I didn't know what you liked most."

She just nodded. Icheb set her down as Neelix set the plates on a desk. Suddenly she grabbed Icheb's arm tight. Her face was blank.

"What is it?"

"Jesmea."

"What?"

"My name. It's Jesmea."


	5. AN

Okay, I'm not happy about how I wrote this story. So I decided to rewrite it. I already did the first few chapters and I'm going to upload them soon. I have it written on another platform where I also uploaded some pics for the story which I can't upload here. So I hope you will read and the rewritten version.

Byebye *waving hand*


End file.
